


The best oneshots ever, ig

by baby_blue_lucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Age Play, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ashton Irwin Has a Daddy Kink, Blackmail, Bottom Ashton Irwin, Bottom Calum Hood, Bottom Luke, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Bottom Michael, Bottom Michael Clifford, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin Smut, Car Sex, Community: 5soskinkmeme, Consent Play, Daddy Ashton Irwin, Daddy Calum Hood, Daddy Kink, Daddy Luke, Daddy Luke Hemmings, Daddy Michael, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Incest, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin Smut, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood Smut, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings Smut, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Sexual Age Play, OT3, OT4, Oral Sex, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Pet Names, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Top Calum Hood, Top Luke, Top Luke Hemmings, Top Michael, Top Michael Clifford, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_blue_lucas/pseuds/baby_blue_lucas
Summary: Basically just another oneshots story. Each chapter is a new story (usually). Usually it's smut, but it doesn't have to always be that way.I don't have infinite amount of ideas of course. If you have an idea on a story, please tell me in the comments. You can either write your idea there or I will give you my contact and you can send it to me privately.





	1. Important info, please read

Hello!

This is just an intro. Just some info about how does this work.

Basically, I will be taking your ideas and making them into full stories. One chapter = one story.  
I have some idea of my own of course. The first chapter is mine, but I will be really happy to do your ideas.

I personally love pet play, ageplay, DDLB, BDSM, chains, collars, leashes, pain play, toilet play, dehumanization, humiliation and all kinds of other weird ass kinks.  
But honesty? I can write about literally anything.

So please don't be afraid to tell me your dirtiest and kinkiest fantasies and I will make them into a story.

But of course, it doesn't have to be dirty at all. For example, ABDL (adult baby) doesn't have to be dirty at all. Or DDLB. Sugar daddies. Anything else.

I don't write only dirty stuff, keep that in mind.

In the notes, at the start of each chapter, there will be a warning about the kinks included in the chapter so you can just skip the ones you don't like.

I won't be bothering you anymore, I think I wrote enough.

So please, if you have any ideas, let me know.

Sincerely,  
that bitch who wrote this shit


	2. Red // Lashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke decides to tease the hell out of Ashton. Unfortunately, it doesn't end well for him.
> 
> !!!WARNING!!!
> 
> Kinks included:
> 
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ Pain play ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ  
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ Whipping ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ  
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ Begging ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ  
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ Verbal Humiliation ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ  
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ Degrading ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ  
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ Tying ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

Ashton groaned, pulling away from the table along with his chair. He glared down at Luke who was moving around and squirming the whole time.

"I swear to god, if you don't stop moving, you will fucking regret it, Lucas."Ashton growled, only making Luke whimper once again.

Luke was on his knees right beside Ashton's feet. He looked adorable. His hair was all messy, his big blue eyes were wide and the baby blue collar that was tightly wrapped around his neck suited him just right. But the cuteness didn't overpower Ashton's anger. 

Luke was pissing him off the whole day. He was whining, pouting, moving, still tapping with his fingers or doing annoying noises and honestly it was really pissing Ashton off. He didn't punish Luke often, Luke was an angel. But right now he just wanted to beat the shit out of him.

He sighed and shook his head before he went back to work. Having a job in his father's company, he could work from home so he set up a small office beside his bedroom. It was amazing because like that he could spend more time with his baby. But today he regretted it.

Luke was still for a while, but it took him only a few minutes to start playing with the zipper on his hoodie and that's when Ashton snapped. 

If only he knew Luke did this all on purpose, to finally make Ashton mad. He wanted to be punished. He needed it.

Ashton pulled away again, standing up before he reached his hand under the table and he blindly found Luke's collar. He gripped it tightly, before he jerked the collar towards him, making Luke slide out from under the table and gasp.

Luke looked up at him with eyes widened in fear mixed with excitement. Ashton didn't say anything though. He didn't even look at him, instead, he started walking to Luke's room, still holding the collar in his hand so Luke was forced to quickly catch up with him and crawl behind him in a fast pace.

Once they arrived at Luke's room, Ashton let go of the collar and left the poor boy kneeling by the boy while he walked over to the closet.

"S-sir?"Luke stuttered quietly as he looked up at Ashton with wide eyes. Ashton was his daddy, but when he got mad, Luke couldn't call him that. Only good boys deserved to call their dominants 'daddy'. And Luke was everything but good today.

Ashton ignored him as he opened the drawers and he pulled out a big box. Luke knew the box well. Maybe too well.

Luke never really used his room. He always slept with Ashton and his own room was basically just a punishment room. Yes, he had all his stuff in there, but he spent time in the room only when Ashton put him in time out or when he was being punished in a different way. Like today.

"Strip."Ashton ordered sharply and Luke immediately obeyed. He took off his hoodie as well as his sweatpants and boxers, leaving only the collar on. 

"On the bed. Hands and knees."Ashton growled without looking at him while he searched through the box. Luke gulped and he crawled over to the bed before he got up and got on all fours on the mattress. Wow, Ashton sounded really pissed. And for the first time, Luke actually felt a small bit of fear rising in his chest.

After a moment Ashton got up and he walked over to the bed, placing some things on the edge of the mattress, where Luke couldn't see.

"We will go over some new rules. They are only for this punishment, but if you break them, I will leave."Ashton said simply as he placed his hand on the small of Luke's back. And at that, Luke's eyes widened.

"L-leave?"Luke whispered, his voice slightly trembling. And Ashton knew what he was thinking about.

"Not like that, Luke. Maybe you pissed me off, but I still love you."He said with a sigh, although the anger was still obvious in his voice.  
"I will leave the room. For an hour every time. Like that you will just have to be waiting. And I am pretty sure that by then you will be needy. So you better follow the rules... For once... "Ashton said, patting his back softly. Then his hand disappeared.

"Rule number one: "He said, before his hand returned, this time though pointing on Luke's butt cheek, landing down with a loud slap that made Luke yelp out.

"You won't talk. Not until I allow you. You are not worth talking anyway, are you?"Ashton smirked. Luke's eyes slightly widened once again, but he nodded softly.  
"Though when I ask a question, you answer."Ashton growled again and his hand landed on Luke's other cheek, this time only making him gasp.

"Yes, sir," Luke said quietly, his breath hitching.

"You won't move around too much. And you will look only in front of you."Ashton said, before leaning closer.

"And don't you fucking dare to look in my eyes. Worthless sluts like you don't deserve it."He whispered by his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Yes, sir," Luke whispered, making sure he was looking straight in front of himself.

"You will beg if you need something. You have to ask first. That's the only thing you can actually say without my permission."

"Yes, sir."

"If I leave, I don't want to hear a thing from you."

"Yes, sir."

"And the last, but not the least..."He said, this time placing his hand on Luke's head.

"If I ask, you will tell me your colour," Ashton said quietly, softly playing with Luke's hair.  
"You remember the colour system, right?"He asked, receiving a quiet 'yes sir' from Luke.

"Okay. What does green mean then?"

"I am fine."

"Yellow?"

"I need a break."

"Red?"

"Stop."

"Good boy... Now Lukey, look in my eyes."Ashton said quietly and Luke was a bit hesitant before he did so. Ashton crouched down beside the bed to get to Luke's eye level.

"I want you to promise me you will use the right colours this time. If you don't, I will be really angry. Not like this, actually angry."Ashton said quietly as he continued to play with Luke's hair.

"I promise I will use the right colours, Ashy," Luke said quietly, looking into Ashton's eyes. His eyes were so beautiful... He just wanted to stare into them forever.

"Good boy, Lukey."Ashton smiled a little and he leaned in to peck his lips, making Luke smile as well.

"That doesn't ease your punishment though. You have been fucking bad today."Ashton sighed and stood up again. Luke took the hint and he looked ahead like before.

He felt Ashton picking something up from the bed and when it brushed against his leg, he immediately knew it was their rope. Dammit, he didn't really want to be tied up.

"Lay down," Ashton said, his voice once again turning cold. Luke obeyed immediately and he lay down on his belly. Ashton knelt on the mattress beside him and he wrapped the rope around Luke's wrists before he tied them together and tied them to the headboard. 

Luke closed his eyes and he sighed softly as he tried to move his wrists. It burned so much when the rope brushed over his skin, he already knew his wrists would be bright red after this was over.

Ashton decided not to tie his ankles, so instead, he placed his hands on Luke's thighs and he pulled them apart, leaving the naked boy displayed to him.

"Such a nice ass. It's a pity that it belongs to such a whore like you."Ashton stated with a small chuckle as he reached for another thing Luke couldn't see just yet. 

Ashton's words may seem cruel to someone. Luke was such a sweet innocent angel, right?

No.

Luke loved the humiliation those words brought to him. He loved to feel worthless, he loved to be put in his place and he loved to know that Ashton was more than him. 

"Look at you, Lucas. You are so hard already and I haven't even touched you yet."Ashton said, shaking his head in amusement. 

"And I am not going to touch you for quite some time. Or do you think I should?"Ashton raised his eyebrows, leaning in to grip Luke's hair tightly. Luke let out a small whimper before he shook his head.

"N-no, sir," Luke said quietly, closing his eyes as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"And why not?"Ashton asked, pulling Luke's head back some more to raise the pain on Luke's scalp.

"Because I am a worthless slut, sir," Luke said quietly, squeezing his eyes shut while the pressure on his head kept only growing. But then Ashton finally let go and nodded.

"At least there is something you can do right."He spat out, before grabbing something from the bed.

"Now the only thing I want to hear is counting. With every hit, you will say the number and you will thank me. Nothing else. If you make a noise or forget to count or thank me, we will start over. Right now it's thirty hits for you."Ashton stated, sounding maybe too satisfied with that. He just loved beating the shit out of Luke.

Don't get him wrong, he would never hurt his baby if his baby didn't love it. Luke was just a desperate slut. Luke loved to be hit and degraded and Ashton was glad he could let his anger out. They were perfect together.

Before Luke could say anything, the whip Ashton was holding landed on Luke's cheeks with a loud smack. Luke yelped out and squeezed his eyes once again, his breath catching in his throat.

"Well... You didn't start well. You are getting forty, everything else stays the same."Ashton stated casually before he hit him again to the exact same spot.

"O-one. Thank you, sir."Luke breathed out as he tried to ignore the stinging pain in his back. How was he supposed to take forty?

Another hit landed on his back, just above his ass. He bit his lip hard enough to keep himself quiet, but he quickly remembered to count.

"Two. Thank you, sir."He said quietly, the first tear already escaping his eye.

It continued like this for maybe way too long. Luke was counting, Ashton was hitting and both of them were having a good time... Almost.

Luke was crying harder and harder with every hit. It was actually starting to hurt pretty badly, but he knew he deserved it. And just as he thought about it, he heard Ashton clearing his throat.

"T-thirty-four! Thank you, sir."Luke quickly stuttered, his eyes opening and slightly widening.

"Too late, Lucas."Ashton sighed as he rested the whip on Luke's back.

"N-no, please! I counted! I-I said the number a-and I thanked you! Please..."Luke cried out, his voice breaking with the last words.

"I am sorry, baby. I told you what would happen."Ashton sighed before another hit was delivered to Luke's oversensitive skin.

"You don't have to count anymore. I will just make it forty quickly so we are done with it sooner."Ashton stated before he continued with the rain of hits. 

After many hits, Luke just gave up. He really tried to take it, but his skin was just bright red, sensitive and even bleeding on some small spots.

"Red!"Luke cried out to make Ashton stop.

But he didn't.

Luke started moving, trying hard to escape the hits that were quickly landing on his skin.

"Red, Ashton!"He shouted. And this time Ashton froze, quickly dropping the whip as he realised what happened.

"Lukey... Oh, Lukey. I am so sorry, love."Ashton said quietly. He quickly untied Luke's wrists that were bruised by now. He sighed and he sat down beside Luke, really carefully pulling him to his chest.

"Angel, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you this much."He whispered as he held the poor crying boy close to him.

"It's okay. I am here. I won't hurt you anymore, I promise."He continued talking. Luke nuzzled his head to Ashton's chest as small sobs kept leaving his mouth.

"It' fine, Ashy. I deserved it."Luke said quietly, his voice still trembling as he spoke.

"No. No, Lukey, you didn't. You weren't bad enough to give me a reason to punish you this much. And I didn't stop when you used the safe word. I am so sorry, baby boy. I will make it up to you, I promise."Ashton spoke softly as he soothingly rubbed Luke's back.

"It hurts a lot, Ashy, "Luke whispered as he lowered his head down. It really stung and burned so much. But he wasn't mad at Ashton. He knew he would never hurt him on purpose.

"I know, baby boy. I will prepare you a nice warm bath and then I will put some cream on it. And then we can eat snacks and watch some movies, alright?"Ashton smiled reassuringly, receiving a small smile back.

"Alright," Luke answered quietly and leaned in to peck his lips.

"I love you, baby boy."

"I love you too, daddy."


	3. Daddy // Cashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum's brother seems to have a more interesting relationship with Ashton than he claims. So Calum is on his way to find out what's happening and oops... He finds himself in Ashton's bed as well.
> 
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ Begging ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ  
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ Verbal Humiliation ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ  
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ Degrading ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ  
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ Sex Without Prep ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ  
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ Daddy Kink ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

Calum was furious. He couldn't believe that he was such an asshole.

Such a dick.

Heartless fucker.

Cold blooded idiot.

Well... Calum was maybe overreacting a bit. But that wasn't his fault. His big brother was in danger because of that asshole.

Ashton...

Pff, even his name was stupid.

Calum ran his hand through his hair as he stood in front of the door to Ashton's room.  
He lived just a few rooms beside him. They lived in the same dorm, although Ashton was a few years older than Calum. 

He was though just as old as Calum's big brother and that was 19, while Calum was a small 17 years old boy. 

The relationship between Calum and Daniel, his brother, was so strong. They loved and protected each other and that's why Calum was so angry by now. 

He needed to protect his brother, but that asshole was hurting him. A lot. 

Or well, it wasn't like Calum had a proper proof. But he saw a whip and some handcuffs and other... Naughty stuff...   
Maybe he was innocent, but he was also 17, of course he could out the pieces together.

He didn't want Daniel to do that stuff though. It hurt him and it wasn't right. So that's why he was here.

He decided not to knock. He was angry after all, he didn't have to be polite.

Quickly he opened the door to Ashton's room and he walked inside, before slamming the door shut behind him. 

It made Ashton look up from his desk, but that's pretty much it. He didn't look confused, not surprised. He was just calm.

"Hey there."Ashton mumbled as he put his pen down and leaned back in his chair.

"Don't be so calm! You are hurting my big brother and you know it!"Calum said angrily. But honestly? To Ashton he looked like a small angry puppy trying to growl. Really, it was only amusing.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?"Ashton asked with a smile as he raised his eyebrows. He loved teasing people and just making their faces red in anger. It was fun.

"You know what I am talking about. I saw the... The stuff!"Calum groaned, keeping the deep frown on his face.

"Stuff? What stuff are you talking about, baby boy?"Ashton asked, now smirking as he stood up and slowly walked over to Calum. 

And that's exactly when Calum started to lose the bravery he had just a moment ago.

Ashton always kinda scared him. He was being way too protective over Daniel, he was being way too sarcastic sometimes and he would always mess with Calum and tease him. Calum hated it... But he also respected Ashton, who was way stronger, taller and older than him. He could do literally anything. 

"I... You know what stuff I am talking about."Calum huffed as he backed away slowly, until his back hit the wall. 

"I am not asking you if I know it. I am asking you what stuff you are talking about."Ashton said, keeping his voice low and calm as he stood right in front of Calum. He leaned against the wall on his palms, keeping each palm beside each side of Calum's head.

Calum blushed and looked down. He didn't like this situation. He was captured and he didn't like it at all.

"The... The handcuffs. And the whip. A-and more things."Calum said quietly, his voice trembling as he stared at his feet, while his back pressed against the wall.

"Oh, baby."Ashton cooed as he leaned even closer to him.

"Daniel wasn't supposed to let you see those things. I think I will have to punish him when I see him again."Ashton whispered beside his ear, smirking at the way Calum's breath hitched.

"W-what? No! Don't hurt him. Leave him alone."Calum whimpered and he looked at him pleadingly.

"Well, he broke the rules. He is a bad boy and bad boys get punished. Only if there is nobody to take the punishment for them though, of course. It's a pity that there is nobody like that."Ashton let out a fake disappointed sigh before he pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can go, Calum. I need to call your brother."Ashton gave him another fake warm smile, waiting.

"N-no... Wait... What if I take the punishment for him? Can I do that?"Calum asked quickly as he pulled himself from the wall and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You? Don't make me laugh. I don't want to break you, baby doll. Maybe only if you begged... Like a good boy does..."Ashton said nonchalantly while he stared at the small boy in front of him.

"Please Asht-"Calum started, but was quickly cut off by Ashton's words.

"No. No, babe, that's not how you beg. Good boys beg on their knees. To show respect. And you respect me, don't you?"Ashton smirked as he continued watching the boy who just looked like a lost puppy by now.

His eyes were wide, his bottom lip trembling and his whole body covered in goosebumps. 

But hey, he couldn't just hide his hard on from Ashton's eyes. And Ashton loved the fact that he could clearly see it.

Calum slowly knelt down in front of Ashton, taking a breath in to start speaking again. But Ashton once again cut him off.

"Don't even think about looking in my eyes. Keep your head low. And call me sir. Otherwise you will make it only more difficult for yourself."Ashton ordered as he looked down at the poor boy in front of him.

"Now go on. We don't have a whole night for this."Ashton sighed, keeping his arms crossed over his chest.

"Please, sir, punish me instead of Daniel."Calum whispered in a shaky voice as he closed his eyes. He was scared to say at least. But honestly, he found the situation so damn arousing.

"Tell me, why should I punish you?"Ashton raised his eyebrows, although the boy couldn't see him at all.

"Because... Because I was a bad boy too, sir. I-I disrespected you, sir."Calum said quietly and this time he actually surprised Ashton. He didn't expect him to be right.

"You did. Bad boys always get punished, remember that."Ashton said, before he reached his arm out to grab Calum's hair. He yanked his head towards his own crotch, making the boy yelp in surprise.

"Keep quiet, slut."Ashton growled. And here it was. The anger that he hid behind the fake smiles. Calum felt it there all the time though.

A small whimper left his mouth as his face was held still against Ashton's crotch.

"The door is maybe closed, but not locked. So you better keep quiet."He said in a little calmer voice this time.

"Now follow me. Don't get up."Ashton said as he let go of Calum and he walked over to the bed. Calum crawled behind him, keeping his head down in shame. He has never felt this embarrassed. 

"Strip of everything and get on the bed now."Ashton said and once again Calum obeyed. It wasn't comfortable, of course. He didn't want to strip at all but he knew what he has gotten himself into. He needed to do it.

As soon as he got on the bed, this time completely naked, his hair was gripped again and he was once again pulled against Ashton's crotch. But this time he was met with Ashton's underwear instead of his sweatpants. He closed his eyes and whimpered again.

"I must admit ... Although you are a disgusting slut, you are kinda hot."Ashton chuckled softly. Calum again, only whimpered, the only difference being the tears of embarrassment rolling down his cheeks.

"Now open your mouth, Calum. You don't deserve to taste my dick. That doesn't mean you can't mouth me though. Make daddy feel good, come on."Ashton said with a smirk. Calum's eyes slightly widened at both the request and the new nickname Ashton used for himself. That kinky bastard...

Calum didn't resist, though. He was doing this so his brother would be okay, he couldn't disobey. 

He opened his mouth and he started mouthing on Ashton's clothed dick. The older one still didn't let go of Calum's hair, he didn't even let him know how much he was enjoying it. He only leaned back against the headboard, reached for the TV remote and he turned the TV on, playing some movie. And from then on he ignored the sweet innocent boy's mouth on his clothed dick, although he needed to really restrain himself from moaning.

"Stop."Ashton said the moment he felt himself getting dangerously close to cumming.

"There is no way I am letting you taste me. You don't deserve it."He chuckled as he roughly pushed the boy's face off of his crotch. Calum quickly pulled his flushed face away and he lowered his head down again as he knelt on the bed.

"Look at the puppy. So shy and embarrassed."Ashton teased, smirking. 

"Please... Sir..."Calum whispered and that's just when Ashton noticed, how big is the boy's problem down there. He was rock hard.

"Look at you."Ashton stated, actually surprised this time. He didn't even think the boy would love this so much.

"Tell me, love. Honestly. I won't be angry if you say no."Ashton said as he put his finger underneath the boy's chin and he lifted his head up to make him look at him.

"Do you like this, Calum? Tell me."He asked quietly.

And Calum needed to think about his answer. Of course he loved it. But did he want to tell Ashton? Did he want to embarrass himself even more?

Hell yeah, he did.

"Yes, sir."Calum said quietly as he tried to avoid Ashton's eyes. Ashton shook his head, looking at him in shock.

"What do you want me to do, Calum?"He asked, making the boy look at him with those big brown eyes.

"Please fuck me, sir. Please, daddy. I will be good, I promise. I just need to feel you."Calum whimpered as he lowered his head down again to follow the rules.

"Finally, you know how to beg, sweetheart. Good boy."Ashton smirked and he leaned closer to peck his lips.

"Maybe you deserve a reward after all."He whispered, before he pulled away again.

"Have you done this before? Or can I go rough?"Ashton asked with a smirk as he ran his hand through Calum's hair. Calum immediately leaned into his touch and closed his eyes.

"Please be rough, daddy."Calum said quietly. He loved this... As much as he hated this before, he realized the embarrassment and slight pain and everything else about this situation was just so hot and he loved it.

"That's my boy. On all fours, baby. Show me that pretty ass of yours."Ashton bit his lip as he moved a bit to the side to make room for Calum. 

Calum crawled to the middle of the bed and he got on all fours, blushing furiously as he stuck his bum out a little.

"Fuck, Calum."Ashton groaned, kneeling behind him and gripping both of his ass cheeks.

"Look at that. So hot. You are adorable, Calum."Ashton said quietly before he leaned down and pecked his butt cheek.

"I won't prep you, baby. It will hurt a lot. But it will make it much better. Is that alright?"Ashton asked as he continued massaging the boy's bum.

"Please daddy, just fuck me. I need to feel you, please."Calum cried out desperately as he stuck his butt out some more, pouting.

"Such a desperate little whore."Ashton groaned, slapping one of the boy's cheeks to make him yelp.

"I will use lube just because you are being kinds good so far."Ashton said and reached for the bottle of lube standing on his nightstand. 

He lubed up his dick, before he positioned himself against Michael's entrance. 

Without a warning, he started pushing in. He couldn't even do it in one motion since his hole was too tight for that.

Calum gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he squirmed underneath Ashton. It hurt. A lot. But he loved every second of it.

"P-please daddy."Calum breathed out as he arched his back. It just felt so fucking amazing. Ashton was huge and his own hole was so tight. They perfectly suited each other.

"Shh, baby. Daddy will make you feel so good, I promise."Ashton groaned as he finally pushed the rest of himself into the boy, making him let out a moan.

Ashton started moving his hips, slowly pulling in and out of the younger boy. He looked so beautiful underneath him... And Ashton couldn't hold back even if he wanted to.

Fortunately, he didn't want to.

"Don't cum without daddy's permission, okay?"Ashton said quietly, his breath getting heavier as his movements also started getting faster. 

And Calum was a mess.

He was panting softly while his soft dark hair fell into his face. He was moaning and whimpering, not being able to stay still for a while. He just needed more. He has never felt this way.

His last partner was a dick. And in the bad he was just terrible. He wouldn't even pin Calum to the wall because it was 'too kinky'. And Calum hated that.

"I asked you something, babe."Ashton groaned, slapping his butt cheek again and drawing a louder moan from him.

"Y-yes daddy."Calum quickly stuttered out in between moans. He didn't even care about Ashton's neighborhood rooms. He just needed more.

Ashton's thrusts quickly became rougher as he was getting closer. By then, Calum was getting way too loud but none of them cared.

"Please daddy, I am so close. Please, I was a good boy. I-I need to cum, daddy. Please."Calum begged in between loud moans as he squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure.

"Just a little bit more, babe. Come on, let daddy come first. Be a good boy, Cally."Ashton moaned out as well, quickly leaning in to grab the boy's hips and pushing him on his dick even harder. It was driving the small boy crazy... And Ashton wasn't feeling any different.

Finally, Ashton groaned and filled the boy up with his cum. He dug his nails into the boy's soft skin, which would be surely bruised in a while.

"Angel ... Cum for me, baby boy."Ashton whispered in between pants as he continued to thrust into him. 

But Calum didn't take long. He came as soon as the words left Ashton's mouth. Moaning loudly, he covered his belly in the white sticky substance and collapsed on the bed.

"Such a good boy for daddy... Perfect, angel."Ashton whispered as both of them tried to catch their breaths.

After a moment, Ashton finally decided to pull out of him.

"Wait here, baby boy. Don't move."He said quietly, leaning down to kiss the boy's back, before he slowly pulled out of him. 

He got up from the bed and he quickly walked over to his closet. He opened it and pulled out a box, grabbing a salmon pink butt plug, before he closed the closet again and he quickly walked back over to the bed.

He pulled the boys cheeks apart and he circled the boy's puffy sensitive hole with his finger, drawing a small exhausted moan from him.

"D-daddy."The boy whimpered quietly, but Ashton shushed him again.

"Don't worry, baby. Daddy's got you."Ashton smiled and he carefully slipped the medium sized butt plug into the boy's stretched hole to keep his cum inside. 

Calum whined at his action. This time Ashton actually lay down beside him and he pulled him into a hug, although the boy was still dirty. They would take care of that later.

"You were such a good boy for daddy."Ashton smiled softly as he ran his hand through the boy's hair. Calum snuggled close to him and he nuzzled his head to the crook of Ashton's neck.

"What about my brother, daddy? You are dating him."Calum mumbled quietly against his skin.

"No, baby. I am not. We are only fucking from time to time. He is dating someone else. The girl knows about me though."Ashton smiled while his hand still continued playing with the small boy's hair.

"Why didn't he tell me?"Calum whimpered without looking up at him. He was too tired for that.

"I guess he just didn't want to worry you, angel. It's okay."He whispered and kissed his head.

"Don't think about it now. We will talk tomorrow. You should take a nap, you seem to be pretty exhausted for some reason."Ashton chuckled softly and this time he got a small giggle from the boy in return.

"Will you stay here with me, daddy?"Calum asked, peeking up to look in Ashton's eyes.

"Of course, baby boy."Ashton smiled a little and leaned down to peck his lips.

"Sleep, my sweet angel."He whispered, making Calum blush. 

And that's how Calum spent the night. In Ashton's embrace, cuddled up close to him whole Ashton's kept his protective arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know about your ideas on new oneshots ^-^ Also you can comment your opinion, I want to know how do you feel about it so far.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea for next chapter, comment it down below!


End file.
